


We all have our inner demons

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Hermione is tired of Draco's shit so she does the worst thing she can think of. Talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I was angry... Yea.... Enjoy!!

Hermione watched as Draco edged closer, his strides certain and full of swagger. He looked into her face, daring her to back down on her intent gaze. "I do not appreciate my name being used in explicitly to an open audience." She smiled softly, "What ever gave you that impression." and turned away from him but he grabbed her arm. "There are rumors you have spoken of me in mockery, if I were you I'd bow down before the wizard strong enough to put you in your place." She threw her head back and laughed. "Do not mock me mudblood!" He screamed.

  
"I mock you? I hardly think that's the case. You only mock yourself." He reached for his wand until he felt a sharp gab near his jugular. "Don't. You. Dare. You speak of mockary? You must really think I am a fool if you expect me to believe someone would even bother talking to you. You are of pure blood, yes. But that blood is tainted. Everything you claim to stand for goes against your own actions. You do not lead an army. You merely grovel at the very foot of one." A bead of sweat slid down his face, muscles tightened in his jaw as he willed himself to be silent. "You see malfoy, this interaction has nothing to do with me. You degrade on others you deem lesser, yes. It must be easy to pretend you are alpha of all, especially after deluding yourself to think as such."

  
She trust her wand further into his neck. "But in the end we both know that is to distract you from your own self loathing. Who would want to bear the torment of guilt you face? Your father, merely a took in voldemorts scenes, betrayed the school you once took refuge at. A safe haven, yes. But not just for you." He looked up at her, his eyes willing her to stop this torment. She noticed the sadness that shown through, begging her to forgive him and let him be. "For all others." She whispered, more to herself than to him. For once she did not see the rageful wizard that would torment her and her friends.

  
"You play the alpha to diminish to the world as well as yourself from the fact that you are just as vulnerable as the rest of us. To flasify your true intent. " She looked deeper into his eyes for confirmation but he looked away. "Draco, it may be secret to some but it is not secret to me. You regret your actions and love the world. Hatred is all you've ever been taught to show." Anger filled her once more as her mind played back his torment, torment he was too cowardly to stop. She removed her wand and he fell to the floor, relieved. "Leave now," she whispscamperwhile you still have your dignity." She heard him scamper away, bolting away from her like he did all his other problems.

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP fic! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
